


Needy

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Sanders sides smut book [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Virgil, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Janus gets dominated by Virgil.(The tags say it all)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders sides smut book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772515
Comments: 1
Kudos: 206





	Needy

Janus was on his bed, his arms bound in front of his body with purple silk ribbon, watching nervously as Virgil approached him. Virgil smirked and walked up to Janus. he opened a velvet box, and picked out a bullet vibrator and fiddled with it teasingly.

Janus looked at Virgil, sitting up in the bed. He whined again, reaching down to Palm himself to get some friction.

Virgil's smirk dropped, "You're such a needy bitch, how hard is it to except when your dom wants to reward your good behaviour." He swatted Janus' hand away and replaced it with his own.

Janus bucked his hips into Virgil's hand. Moaning lowly at the feeling the contact gave him. "P-please...."

Virgil tutted disappointedly. "Bad boys can beg but they won't receive what they want." Virgil turned on the toy and teased it into Janus slowly.

Janus gasped at the feeling. Bucking into it trying to get the toy deeper in him, "-please... I'll be good~"

Virgil sighed and turned the toy up pressing the vibrator all the way in. "Tell me I'm the only dom that can satisfy your needs J."

"y-you are... no one can fuck me better than you~" Janus whined from the pleasure. Trying to think straight enough to form words and failing.

"That's right. Now then, are you gonna stop being a whiny bitch and let you dom take care of you?" Virgil asked give a suggestive stroke to Janus' dick.

"m-mhm!" Janus nodded quickly, not thinking about what he just agreed to.

"Use your words baby." Virgil said while lubing his dick up.

"y-yesss sssir" Janus couldn't help the lisp that showed up as he whined quietly

"That's what I like to hear." Virgil chuckled, pulling the vibrator out. Virgil moved so he could get Janus into position; head to the pillows, ass in the air so that his sub couldn't get himself off with the mattress. He rubbed Janus' ass cheeks slowly, and without warning took one hand away then suddenly...

SLAP!

Janus flinched, moving forward at the impact. Moaning whorishly at the stinging feeling it left behind. "P-please...more~"

Virgil scoffed at Janus' reaction; Nevertheless, he couldn't say no to a chance to hit a willing submissive sides ass so hard it made a perfect imprint of his hand. He leaned down to the sore red hand print kissing it gently before pulling away and slapping the other cheek just as hard.

Janus moaned again, lurching forward slightly. He whined wanting more of this but he didn't want to beg. Virgil dominating him was such a turn-on in it's self but this took it to a new level.

Virgil aimed for a third, this smacking Janus' right in the centre catching both cheeks, much harder this time. "You sing even better than princey did when I fucked him. You like this don't you, you're enjoying yourself."

Janus whimpered slightly, pushing his hips back wanting, no, needing more of Virgil "V-virgil please"

"Oh- ho, how could I possibly say no to you when you ask so nicely." Virgil cooed. He shuffled closer between Janus' legs and rubbed his pre-cum over the sub's sore spots, and then move his dick between those red raw cheeks to tease once more at the one hole he couldn't stop thinking about.

Janus gasped softly, looking at the pillows below his head, gripping onto the sheets tightly, pushing his ass back against Virgil. Trying to get some sort of pleasure and not just get teased. "F-fuck...please~ b-be as rough as you want. Just fu-fuck me already~"

Virgil smirked and slammed into Janus balls deep in one thrust, letting out a guttural grunt, he held Janus firm around him.

Janus gasped at the feeling, whimpering in pain as he adjusted to Virgil. "F-feels...good~"

"Bet it does for such a horny bitch... oh Janus, you don't even know; I'm gonna fucking ruin you." Virgil growled pulling out completely and getting up so he was squatting over Janus' ass. He lowered himself into the hole all the way again burying his dick in Janus and hitting that one spot that would break his sub.

Janus practically screamed in pleasure, burying his face in the pillows. Muttering nonsense to himself unable to form coherent sentences or words.

"I love you tight ass J, it's always so good!" Virgil moaned, as he rutted into Janus staying as deep as he could, not once pulling out more than 2 inches before thrusting back in to punish the subs prostate without giving it a break.

Janus was soon pushed past the stage of moaning. All he could muster from his sore throat were small gasps and whines. He was close to cumming again, not knowing how he could tell Virgil he was close.

Virgil was panting and sweating, he could feel that knot in his stomach and his balls tightening, his hips faltered, mixed profanities spilled from his mouth. Mercifully Virgil's reached around Janus to jerk him in a vice tight grip.

Janus moaned lowly, eventually cumming. Making a small mess across his stomach and the bed below him, moaning Virgil's name quite loudly in the process

Virgil grinned tiredly at the sound of his name on Janus' tongue, revelling in the warm heat of the side as he clenched around Virgil's weeping dick. Virgil came to a sudden halt and exhaled sharply as he released into Janus.

No longer able to hold the other side up they both fell, and Virgil lay on top of his exhausted sub, before pulling out carefully, and kissing up the side of Janus' neck, sucking on spots occasionally. "Such a good sub Janus... so good."

Janus panted heavily, already falling in and out of consciousness. Entirely exhausted from what he and Virgil had just done, unable to form sentences anymore.

Virgil rolled off and wrapped his arm around Janus possessively. Kissing and whispering sweetest compliments into Janus' ear as the deceitful side came down from subspace.

when Janus was able to speak without stuttering or slurring he looked at Virgil and simply said these three words, no lies present in them "I love you..."

Virgil smiled at Janus, not a malicious smirk, or a teasing grin, but a genuine loving smile. He pulled the blanket over them and cuddled with Janus... "I love you to Janus."

Janus yawned and cuddled into Virgil's chest, soon falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Share your nice comments and Kudos with me if you want  
> X


End file.
